


Say so

by shiro_with_blueberries



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, THIS TIME IS NSFW I PROMISE, Tights, a bit of plot but definitely also porn, finally some explicit content!!!!, something tells me this is not the only time tights are gonna be in the tags, they're cute tho, tsuzukazu, tsuzukazuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries
Summary: Day 7: Free dayTsuzuru's behaviour makes Kazunari think there are hidden intentions in the outfit he chose for his character. He's gonna get revenge, though. If his boyfriend wants to see him in tights, he just got to say so, and he will make sure he learns that lesson.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	Say so

Kazunari was pissed.

It didn’t occur to him that his boyfriend could be sneaky enough to make a role for him with the main intention of fulfilling his fantasies. Sure, he was shy and probably had no bad intention, but they’d been going out for long enough to communicate it if he had some kink he wanted to try. Instead, Tsuzuru had decided to add a joke about his tights among Kazunari’s lines, so Yuki didn’t even think it twice when he had to create the outfit.

Kazunari didn’t suspect any agenda being pulled on him until the dress rehearsal. He could sense Tsuzuru’s eyes on his legs all the time, and it was obvious how nervous he was, having his head in the clouds all day. He had to admit, having Tsuzuru eating him alive with his eyes was quite pleasing, but he was also considerably flustered and embarrassed, fearing someone would notice what was going on there. So he was gonna get revenge, of course he would. A revenge so terrible he would think it twice before doing that to his own boyfriend again.

He got changed in the bathroom and rejected the invitation from the summer troupe to go together to the dorm, saying he had something to do first. When Izumi said she would go with them and gave him the key to the theatre, he knew his chance was perfect. Izumi and Yuki usually stayed in the backstage room along with Tsuzuru to make the necessary arrangements to the costumes and talk about the impression they had on the last rehearsal before the first day. Tsuzuru had been left alone that time, so he was probably just sitting there reading the play once more and checking out the costumes for possible imperfections resulted from the dress rehearsal.

Kazunari took a deep breath before entering the room, but firmly opened the door. As he thought, Tsuzuru was sitting on a chair reading and making notes on the ad libbing they did in practice for future references. He looked towards him as soon as he sensed his presence, and a smile easily appeared on his lips.

“Hey, Miyoshi! I thought you already left. Do you need something?” He waited for an answer, but his expression slowly faded into a worried one when Kazunari just slowly closed the door behind him. “Is… everything okay?”

“Oh, you tell me that, Tsuzuroon. Did you have fun today? I’m sure you did.”

Kazunari’s serious expression and something in his tone of voice gave Tsuzuru goosebumps. He was pretty sure he fucked up in some way, judging by how he was acting. But he could sense something else.

“Uhm… what?”

“You know, you’re utterly shameless. Imagine anyone noticed how insistently you stared at my legs…”

Tsuzuru’s eyes widened with his words, but Kazunari didn’t wait for a response to slowly approach him.

“Uhm… I surely don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“You don’t? What a shame. And I thought you were just too shy to ask for this…”

Under Tsuzuru’s sceptical gaze, Kazunari let his tracksuit pants fall, revealing his legs covered in tights and his lack of underwear. That escalated too fast for Tsuzuru to process what was going on in front of him. But he had to answer somehow, even if his voice came out weird and unsteady.

“That’s… you know I’d never do… such a thing...”

Tsuzuru gulped when Kazunari proceeded walking towards him, in a painfully slow pace.

“Ah, you can’t be serious. Admit it.” He put one hand on the chair’s back to keep his balance when he put his knee between Tsuzuru’s legs and pressed a bit on his crotch. “How many times have you masturbated thinking about this? Hm?”

Tsuzuru looked away as soon as he had Kazunari’s face too close to avoid exposure, but still let go an unavoidable sigh when he sensed the pressure against him coming from his knee. It kept moving, and Tsuzuru had to bite his lower lip in order not to let his voice escape. Kazunari was enjoying himself, watching Tsuzuru so ridiculously flustered in front of him, perceiving how he was getting harder and harder. He smiled, satisfied for his reactions, but he was still not talking. He only separated his knee to sit on his lap, not waiting a second to apply the same pressure but with his own crotch this time.

“C’mon… just admit it… you used your power as a scriptwriter to get close to your fantasies…”

He slowly moved his hips and quietly moaned against his ear only for Tsuzuru to be even more turned on. He was completely red, clearly holding everything up as good as he could. His knuckles were white from holding the chair with too much strength, and his lips started to look damaged. God, he was so cute, Kazunari thought.

“Okay! Okay, fine, I confess. You’re right!” Tsuzuru finally blurted out of nowhere, after one of Kazunari’s movements.

“I knew it! Of course I’m right! You’re so obvious!” His tone of voice went back to his usual as soon as he got what he was looking for.

“I- I just didn’t want to sound weird!”

“And that’s why you decided to make me fulfil your kinky dreams without even knowing about them?”

Tsuzuru broke their eye contact again, but was ashamed this time.

“I’m sorry…”

Kazunari grabbed his cheeks with one hand to make Tsuzuru look back at him, making his lips look funny.

“You’re so dumb. Really. Next time just ask for it, okay?”

“Okay.” Tsuzuru answered with a weird voice due to his cheeks being pressed like that.

Kazunari smiled, still thinking about how cute his boyfriend truly was. He kissed him and finally released his face. He could see how he was still ashamed, so he joined their noses and brushed them against each other in a skimo kiss, knowing that always made him smile. And he did, and finally looked at him without being forced to, and grabbed him by the hips. Kazunari was once again trapped by how gorgeous he was, in addition to his reddened cheeks. He puckered up his lips, thinking about what his next move should be.

“You know what? We’re both hard. Let’s do this.”

He could feel Tsuzuru’s jolt under him.

“What? Here!?”

“Aw, don’t act as if it was the first time we fuck where we’re not supposed to.” Kazunari said that in a pouty voice while caressing his neck, anticipating the small kisses he started giving him, knowing he just needed a small impulse to be convinced in his condition.

“…That’s a fair point.”

The kisses suddenly stopped when Kazunari joined his lips to talk against them.

“Shut up.”

A very heated up kiss was the next thing filling the room in its entirety, with sighs and pleased moans coming from both of them. Kazu’s hands scratched Tsuzuru’s head, pulling his hair every now and then, knowing how much that turned him on. Tsuzuru’s, on his side, were very focused on caressing Kazunari’s ass, sometimes letting his hands slip under the tights. Kazu kept going with his now involuntary hip moves, brushing his erection against Tsuzuru’s, more pleasantly when Kazunari slipped a hand down to unbutton his pants and feel him better.

They were already in that cycle where absolutely everything turned them on even more. Voices muffled by their dancing tongues, nails digging up in skin, a burning sensation through all their bodies. Not having the entirety of the other was suffocating already, so Kazu went back to marking and licking his neck while his fingers tempted with his underwear, making his intentions crystal clear. Tsuzuru slightly pushed him by the shoulder as soon as he noticed.

“Wait. Miyoshi, wait a second.”

“What now?” Kazunari pouted.

“I, uhm…” Tsuzuru puckered up, looking at the floor while thinking under Kazu’s now curious stare. “Can we, uh, go to the floor?”

Kazunari raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. He knew he asked Tsuzuru to ask him for the things he wanted to do, but he wasn’t expecting him to start so soon. He wouldn’t be the one complaining, though.

“Sure thing! Look at you, Tsuzuroon, what a fast learner!”

He released Tsuzuru’s lap from his weight while his boyfriend remained flustered and embarrassed for his sudden request.

“I just… want to…”

He stood up and found his lips sealed by Kazu’s finger.

“You sure are talkative today. Show me instead, will you?”

If Kazunari had to be completely honest, he was very excited to know the stuff Tsuzuru liked. He had to discover little gestures that turned him on with time and practice, but it was impossible to know everything if Tsuzuru didn’t ask for it. He surely would have a great time if he didn’t have to play guessing for once, or to feel guilty because he was much more verbal about what he wanted and how he wanted it. If his boyfriend had some secrets, he sure wanted to know about them.

He slid on the wall until he sat on the floor, and Tsuzuru didn’t wait a second to attack his lips, kneeled between his legs. He caressed one of them insistently, feeling the nylon against his skin, and very pleased by it. Kazunari felt exposed, having to keep his legs spread without wearing any underwear, but it was too late to feel ashamed by then. He raised his leg until he could let his ankle rest on Tsuzuru’s shoulder. Judging by the look on Tsuzuru’s face when they stopped to gather some air, he clearly liked that gesture. He touched his ankle and created a path with his fingertips along his leg length while he started leaving soft kisses through it. Kazunari bit his lower lip, staring at the way he was enjoying himself, as if he was getting ready for a fest. He couldn’t put into words how desired that was making him feel, as if he was something so delicate and worth protecting but also meant to be torn apart.

He kept getting lower on his leg, stealing burning glances at him, which made Kazu’s guts twist every time. As he got closer to his inner thigh, his lower tummy burnt more and more, and his dick started beating in anticipation. He was missing some cloth to hold onto at that time, since he was already leaving his nails marked on his own palms. Tsuzuru was taking his sweet time in that zone, as if he was savouring every inch of him as much as he could. He felt like a delicious dish, those you eat slowly because you don’t want them to be finished. Subtle moans started escaping from his throat again as he got closer to his erection but kept kissing and biting his skin. He could swear he was dripping already due to the pleasure Tsuzuru was giving him.

As soon as he felt his tongue slowly covering his length through the fabric, he couldn’t hold a soft swear. His head fell backwards, lips parted searching for the oxygen he was lacking. His hand almost moved on his own when he went back to Tsuzuru’s nape and pulled his hair again. Tsuzuru kissed his tip before licking it again, letting a pleased moan go. And how crazy that turned Kazunari. He wanted to keep swearing, because that level of pleasure sure was about to make him lose his mind.

After a while tempting with his erection, Kazunari couldn’t help but look down at him, to see his pleased and reddened face. More swears. He seriously thought nothing could turn him on more, because he was almost at the limit of his own sanity. But then he saw how Tsuzuru trapped the fabric with his canines and, with a determined head move, opened a hole in it to release his dick. His green eyes widely opened in surprise, not expecting such a bold move from Tsuzuru, but he couldn’t even try to process it when his erection was already trapped between his lips.

Kazunari pulled his head down by pure impulse. His legs twisted, and his nape went back against the wall. He kept slipping down, legs unable to keep him firmly, and his back couldn’t possibly be more arched. He was drawn in pleasure, and the best part of it was knowing Tsuzuru was probably enjoying himself a lot while sucking and licking and savouring him. He moaned louder, because he had no other choice, but he was glad Tsuzuru would know how crazy that was making him. He could feel that burning sensation gathering on his dick, so fast he couldn’t even warn him on time when the loudest moan of all echoed against the walls, stealing every strength his body could hold and releasing that white substance that ended up inside Tsuzuru’s mouth.

He was breathless, trying to regain his consciousness while staring at the ceiling. That had been amazing. He wished he could have lasted longer, but it was the first time they did something like that, so he expected as much. When he could gather his thoughts, he looked at Tsuzuru, who was back on being kneeled in front of him after putting his leg down. He was licking his thumb, making it very clear where Kazunari's cum ended up. Tsuzuru looked back at him, and smirked.

“What?”

Kazunari still had some problems coming up with rational words to say.

“How’s your friend?” A slight movement of his head and his eyes looking down indicated how that was a family friendly way to ask about his erection.

“Very hard, not gonna lie.”

“Let’s see if I can do something about that, then.”

Without further ado and to Tsuzuru’s surprise, he used his foot to pressure it while he was still leaning on the wall and Tsuzuru was kneeled. Kazunari was the one smirking now. Tsuzuru was the one extremely exposed that moment, since there was a certain distance between them, and he had to spread his legs in order to let Kazu touch his erection with his foot with no problem. He wasn’t biting his lower lip to avoid moaning, which he always did, but was trying very hard to gather enough oxygen. That was apparently pleasing him on a great level, so he figured it would be even more satisfying if he touched his dick directly, without any underwear on his way. He was very right.

Tsuzuru was crazily flustered only by that insistent touch and the view of a turned on Kazunari with his broken tights. He kept sighing and moaning like crazy, his chest going visibly up and down. His hips slightly pushed back at him, longing for more of that contact, of that pleasure. Kazunari could see his hands hesitating whether to touch himself or not, only to leave them back hanging on his sides. Of course he wouldn’t. He wanted that feeling to last as long as he could make it, which wouldn’t be long anyways. Kazunari’s foot was already wet and kept getting wetter every time he caressed the top of Tsuzuru’s erection.

Watching Tsuzuru cum in front of him, with the lights on and exposed like that, was clearly an image Kazunari wouldn’t ever erase from his mind. He was red, sweating, panting, and he melted on him. Just for him. He couldn’t possibly be more satisfied. Kazunari saved that image and those never-ending moans in the depths of his memories, clearly to be used later, and widely smiled.

“How was that?”

He knew Tsuzuru wouldn’t answer. He was still coming down from heaven. He enjoyed his speechless boyfriend every once in a while. After some time, he finally got a breathless response.

“Definitely worth a bit of embarrassment.”

Kazunari loudly chuckled. So in the end he could prove his point, it seemed.

“I sure hope it’s worth a trip to the store in the early morning as well! We don’t want Yuki to see these ruined thighs, do we?”

Tsuzuru laughed too, thinking about how dumb he had truly been and how lucky he was every day for having someone like Kazu by his side.

“Sure. I might buy more than one pair, though.”

“Sounds good to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I COMPLETED THE WEEK PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW THAT WAS HARD BUT SO FUN TOO!!!!!! I gotta thank my beta ONCE MORE because omg they had to read a LOT of tzkz bullshit for me and that, ppl... that is true love. Also I gotta thank you all for sticking with me during the week! Your comments mean a lot and make me so happy, really ;; I gotta thank my dear teletubbies specially, because I love you so much and you made this week be even more special. You make me really happy!!!!! And finally I gotta thank my partner in crime (@/PurisuRisu on Twitter) for staying with me during two weeks of hard work and breakdowns and burnouts. Nothing would have been the same without you, bub. Ilysm. Link to her amazing fanart below as usual!!! Thank you so much for reading once more!
> 
> https://twitter.com/PurisuRisu/status/1353840362675183616?s=20
> 
> P.S. Yes this is inspired by Jackass!. Go read it if you haven't it changed my life I'm not even joking I can't see tights or stockings anymore guys help-


End file.
